Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Currently, a prescribed web browser available for a mobile terminal such as a smartphone provides an image search function. According to the image search function, if a URL, to which a search target image is uploaded, is pasted on a search window of the web browser or a search target image is entered in the search window, the web browser searches a web for information containing the image and then provides a result of the search to a user.
However, when a user searches an image for a specific object (e.g., a watch) using the image search function of the web browser for the purpose of the search for an information of the specific object in the image, it is inconvenient for the user to search for the specific object in a manner of creating a new image by cropping the specific object from the image and then entering the new image in the search window of the web browser one by one.